dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nationalist Unitary State of Red Land
The Nationalist Unitary State of Red Land is a fascist dictatorial totalitarian regime which came into existance as a political party opposing the current democratic faction known as the Union of the People. The Faction is only based in Red Land. The Union of the People had issues maintaining the public due to an open border policy with Kingdom of Moby, Cancola, Fironika, East Posk and West Posk leading to an influx of Caninians which was causing an overpopulation issue, risking national security and spreading out the country's resources lowering the economy and causing more poverty. The nation of Red Land used to be dominant with only the Ursuin race til the government (Union of the People) decided to be open to the public to make better international relations and for the country to be more culturally diverse and on the 14/05/3040 the country was open to immigration from the nations of Moby, East Posk, West Posk, Cancola and Fironika. The country was split in opinion with such decision as the people did not vote for such an action and so there was a divide within the society. On the 15/01/3044 the Nationalist Unitary State Party came into existance as an opposition to that of the Union of the People party. Within three years the party has increased in popularity immensely since its creation and within six years of its creation it held half the seats within the Governments parliament. On the 18/06/3055 an election was held between the leader of the Union of the People who was by the name of Henrol Masting and the leader of the Nationalist Unitary State Party Krenol Waltingham. The election ended miraculously on a perfect 50/50 score for both parties which lead to a political stalemate. A month after the political tie the Union of the People decided to claim victory and to take control. The people who supported the N.U.S.R.L was outraged and rioted. On the 12/04/3056 the riots raged on til the one side of the military who supported the fascists decided that enough was enough and using their own military against the government a coup was performed. Within three weeks the fascists took control of the capital using forceful military means and at that point they decided to commence "Operation: Clean Slate" which was a militarized attack on key areas of the western area of wong chee, executing democratic supporters and dumping the bodies into mass graves. This act caused a civil war known as the War of Freedom which began on the 18/11/3056 between the democratic East and the totalitarian West. The war ended on the 24/05/3058 with the execution of Henrol Masting and the fascist capture of over half of Red Land. Before the end of the war the N.U.S.R.L struggled to push the democratic rebels any further so they began construction of the Waltingham Wall which started on the 02/04/3057 and was completed as the war ended on the 24/05/3058. After the war the N.U.S.R.L started to destroy any structure or object which resembled anything of the old democratic order and started to build utilitarian concrete structures to save resources and expand quicker. The cities were covered in surveillance cameras, police and death squads roam the streets, television is regulated and propaganda cover the walls. The West side of the country has truely become a dystopia. The Cities are walled off and people cannot leave without permission and without being monitored. anyone who believes in the democratic ways are either killed, re-educated or put into concentration camps. Religion has also been outlawed, those who believe have the same result: either killed, re-educated or put into concentration camps. It is illegal to be homosexual, foreign, religious, democratic and free thinking. anyone caught with doing any of this is ofcourse killed, re-educated or put into concentration camps. Most workers are forced to work at the new ultra massive Hardlington Factory which is a large war factory in preparation in case the people of the East attack. The capital of Grenington City was renamed to Waltingham City. The N.U.S.R.L decided to build a new city called Peace City which is planned to try and become the biggest city in the world to compete against the Quantonian Empire.